masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jai Shaddock
Jai Shaddock'' ''(service no. 6154-PU-8718) is an Systems Alliance Combat Activities Group operator. His job is to eliminate threats in the Attican Traverse that the Alliance Intelligence and CAG intelligence officers mark. His job varied greatly on what was demanded from him. He always worked with Wolverine Unit, but their mission was always different and unique. Early Life Jai is the youngest of his siblings and spent his life struggling through academics and making friends. He often spent his life alone and reading many books. He attended elite schools and struggled to get grades having his parents concerned for him. Once Jai found philosophy, he began to love academics and push himself to excel, this was a major turnaround and he started getting great grades. He attended Tufts University on a Philosophy scholarship. Instead of pursuing a Ph.D, Jai enlisted and tried out for Ranger School. Military Career Ranger Career Jai entered into Ranger School as a Corporal and showcased his ability to never give up and fight till he was dead. As he did his two deployments, he noticed CAG was taking note of him and wanted to tryout for the elite group. As a Staff Sergeant, Jai applied for CAG and wished to get accepted. Combat Activities Group Operations Detachment Jai applied for CAG operator training in 2175 after qualifying for tryout. He went through two years of courses that helped him go from a soldier to an operator. He passed two years of training and became the operator that the Alliance needed him to be. He is a Close Sniper Support operator who operates from a distance to protect his team and cover their extractions. Deployment One Jai's first deployment was to Firebase Hydra where he worked on taking out major Batarian terrorist supply chains through the Attican Traverse. Running over fifteen missions within a six month deployment, Jai and Wolverine Team became known as one of the most dependable units to knock out key supply lines. Deployment Two Jai's second deployment was to Firebase Phoenix where he focused on Executive Protection and destroying sensitive data around captured Alliance bases. Wolverine Team showed their versatility by being out of uniform the entire deployment and not losing a single VIP when escorting them through dangerous areas. Jai showcased his ability to never give up when he saw a small window to destroy data and took it to complete the mission. Deployment Three Jai focused on rescue efforts while being stationed on the Omega Station. Wolverine Team worked on rescuing Alliance Field Agents and helped get them to safety. Traveling about the Terminus System, they often avoided gangs and warfare as they sticked to the shadow and pulled their VIPs out of extremely dangerous areas. Although Aria learned of what they were doing, she let them do their job and kept an eye on the Wolverines to make sure they didn't disrupt any of her businesses. Deployment Four When the Reapers invaded, Jai escorted his family to the Citadel then met up with the Wolverines to run rescue operations on Palaven, Thessia and other colonies that the Council had civilians on. Jai escorted families out of red zones and to shuttles. They were hailed as heroes for their work to save the most amount of families in Reaper occupied areas. When the Battle for Earth came, Jai and the Wolverines were deployed to Hamburg and helped relieve the pressure the Reapers were putting on the last of the resistance force in Germany. Jai worked alongside an Asari Commando unit and later secured Hamburg once the Crucible fired. Deployment Five Jai worked with SPECTRE teams on Firebase Omega and helped eliminate Yahg supply lines in 2197 during the Cold War. The Wolverines often shifted the blame to Batarians and caused the relationship to be sour between the two parties. Jai took down a Yahg in hand to hand which caused a cease fire from the Yahg since they never seen their raced killed by a human in that fashion before. Deployment Six During the Great Galactic War, the Wolverines worked alongside many RSOF teams and helped eliminate key supply lines to force surrenders and work down the army the Yahg empire had built up. The Wolverines deployed alongside John Shepard to take down the Emperor where Jai and John took down the Emperor together. John was impressed with Jai's ability to kill enemies and respected Jai for his ability to never give up. Retirement from Field Work Jai retired from field work in 2198, shortly after the end of the Yahg war. He became an Instructor at a newly built base in Ramstein where he could stay close to home and hammer in new recruits. Jai often traveled to Australia to work with Daniel Ambrose and create better operators for both N7 and CAG. They formed a friendship that seemed impossible to break. Jai helped other species and became well known as one of the best instructors throughout the SF community. Retirement Jai retired in 2220 after being off the field for 22 years. He helped create better operators and teach Instructors on how to be better at their job. He serves as a training coach for college teams in team building exercises throughout Earth. He is one of the best people to see for team building exercises. Systems Alliance Combat Activities Group Detachment Wolverine Team breakdown Wolverine Team is a four person unit that operates deep behind enemy lines doing clandestine operations that disrupt and take out key locations. They shift from kill or capture to eliminating supply lines because it reduces the amount of enemies when they do kill or capture. Commanding Officer * Major Samuel Henkins (2177-2182) * Lieutenant Colonel Hannah Frenkricks (2182-2186) * Brigarder General Jackson Vaniks (2187-2198) Permanent Members * Master Gunnery Sergeant Edward Lewis * First Sergeant Nathan Ryan * Gunnery Sergean Jai Shaddock * Staff Sergeant Alyssa Kinnea Joint Human Teams * Alliance Intelligence ** Special Divison Operators ** Field Agents * CAG ** Raze Team (Wolverine brother team) ** Havok Team (Wolverine sister team) * N7 ** Ghost Team ** Demon Hunter Team Joint Interspecies Teams * Republic Special Operations Force ** STG Team (Salarian) ** Blackwatch Team (Turian) ** Commando Unit (Asari) ** SPECTRE Team (Multiple Species) Service Ranks * Weapons Sergeant (2167) * Weapons Staff Sergeant (2170) * Intelligence Gunnery Sergeant (2177) * Intelligence First Sergeant (2188) * Intelligence Sergeant Major (2197) Navy Cross Commendation April 5th 2193, Even after being wounded, hecontinued to fight the enemy with undiminished zeal, covering the extraction of the rest of his team while he stayed and fought. Putting the safety of his teammates ahead of his own, he displayed extraordinary heroism in combat. Extraordinary heroism has earned them the Navy Cross and a place of honor in the hearts of their countrymen. Lieutenant General Henry Dancks CAG Instructor Jai worked alongside an N7 Instructor named Daniel Ambrose and they created a powerful operator course that made some of the best trained operators in the System Alliance military. Jai recreated the entire CAG OTC and made it more intense to give future operators what they are needed to do in a combat situation and what will be asked of them. Many Generals and Colonels were pleased to have Jai restructuring and creating new systems so the officers would have better operators. Jai created a part in C Squadron where he formed a six person operator team that was alot like Daniel Ambrose's in the N7. Working together they merged the team in 2200 and it's the first Joint Special Operations team since the War on Terrorism in the 21st Century. Daniel and Jai are the two Instructors of the team and work together with their respective members to prepare Demon Hunter Team for the missions they would be deployed on. RSOF Instructor Jai moved to instruct RSOF teams to make them better in combat on the ground. Many species have a Naval group that deploys from ships but not a ground group who can be based out of a base and do many operations from there. Jai helped structure many units to be able to focused solely on the ground and nothing in space. He helped create Ground Special Forces units throughout the Interstellar Republic species Personality Jai is a realist and cold minded individual, he always keeps a serious face when he is in combat and never cracks under pressure. Being a Close Sniper Support operator, Jai works within 400 meters and in to protect his team from the enemy. People often depend on Jai's judgement of what he does and mentions to others. He has a hard time flipping the off switch when coming home and being with his wife, often he'll hear a lawnmower backfire and react my diving under the bed. He's been told to go to therapy to work on it but rejected it. Soon, Kahlee forced him to go and he was able to become a better husband at home. When Jai had children, he wanted to stay with them forever and raise them, they were his kids. He would be deployed and got constant updates from Kahlee on how they're doing. Off tours, Jai would spend countless hours with them and the kids often complained that their dad was around too much. Later, they thanked him. After the Reaper War, Jai got PTSD for having to kill children and family members that were indoctrinated. He didn't want to do it but needed to in order to protect his team. Jai went back to therapy without talking to Kahlee and bettered himself. He soon met Daniel Ambrose and they became great friends who wanted the best for each other. Kahlee told Jai that Daniel and Miranda have been the best people they could've asked for since Jai often had a hard time making friends. Appearance Jai has learned to master the looks of blending in anywhere. Having short hair, a clean face and natural build that doesn't make him look like a soldier or operator. He keeps himself in good shape by being a runner more than a weight lifter and focusing on core workouts. Jai believes that you can fight longer if you're in better condition. He keeps a tattoo on his back that says "Invent yourself, then reinvent yourself."'' ''It's a small one that can be found on his left shoulder. Romance Jai met Kahlee on the Citadel not long after passing Ranger School. They decided to remain friends for the time due to Kahlee dating David Anderson. The three became close friends but David talked to Jai about not being able to be there for Kahlee and felt bad. Since Jai has never been with anyone, he didn't know what to do and froze up in the moment. After the breakup of Kahlee and David, Kahlee asked out Jai and he obliged. David felt confident that Kahlee was in the right hands and took a step back and watched his two friends develop a relationship. Jai loved Kahlee and everything she did for him. He often felt special and hers for the gifts she pulled on him. Over a six year period of dating, Jai felt comfortable, safe and relaxed with Kahlee, he didn't want to lose her and she didn't want to lose him. They got married in 2174 and Jai became a CAG operator not long after. Kahlee was against Jai becoming a CAG becuse she felt the same thing would happen between her and David. Jai promised her nothing would change and saw through his promise. They welcomed in Riley at 2179 and then Michelle in 2182. Since the two had active Alliance careers, Kahlee would often bring Riley and Michelle to the Grissom Academy while Jai would be on tour. Worst case was they left them at Jai's parents for the two months and then Kahlee would pick them up, which never happened. During the Reaper War, Jai got his kids safe to the Citadel then went to Grissom Academy to rescue his wife. He was able to save her and an instructor with biotic potential students, thus being the first time either one have seen one another at work. David was an adopted child from the Reaper War and named after David Anderson. They raised him with the help of their siblings and made the Shaddock family whole with three children and two loving parents.Category:Human Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Systems Alliance Category:Leaders